


Dance Off

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2017 [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dance Off, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Yuuri and Phichit are up to a new game at a night club.





	Dance Off

**Author's Note:**

> Playing catch up today. This was fun to write, hope you all enjoy.

Yuuri and Phichit returned to their VIP booth, each wearing a smirk. Chris and Victor shared a pondering glance before returning their attention back to their fiancé’s. As the two sat and started a conversation, nonchalantly sipping at their drinks, Victor noticed an increase in the excitement and bustling movement of the dance floor. He cupped Yuuri’s cheek in his hand, drawing the younger man’s gaze.

               “Solnyshko, what in the world have you two done?”

               Yuuri beamed innocence. “Nothing at all, Vitya. We were just talking to Otabek. You know he’s the next DJ up.”

               “Yes, and that is why I’m wondering what the smirk and this innocent act is for.”

               Yuuri tried to look shocked, mouth hanging open, eyes wide, but a small, knowing gleam in those warm, brown eyes giving him away. “My innocence is not an act.”

               Before he could continue, Chris snorted, leaning over the table as laughter shook his shoulders. Phichit failed to hide his grin.

               “My dear Yuuri, everyone knows I’m the innocent one of this group. There’s no way you could claim innocence after skating a seduction routine all season.” Phichit downed the rest of his drink as they saw Otabek setting up on the stage.

               Yuuri shrugged, grinning, and followed suit. They grabbed the hands of their lovers and dragged them from the booth. That was when they noticed two chairs had been set up in the middle of the floor.

               “Oi, Katsudon! I have money riding on you, so be sure you win this!” Yurio yelled into the mic. Yuuri laughed and waved at him before turning and pushing Victor to sit in one of the chairs. He and Phichit then walked, hips swaying in tandem, to stand in front of the stage as Otabek took the mic.

               “We have a requested dance off. Our two contestants, Katsuki Yuuri and Phichit Chulanont, are going to give their fiancé’s lap dances. I don’t know how we are going to determine the winner, but enjoy the show.”

               Victor lowered his eyes to find that the two young men had discarded all clothes except their boxers. He vaguely heard some swearing come from Chris’s direction, and was about to reply when his brain short circuited at the sight of Yuuri running his hands down his body, bending over to show off his perfect, round ass.

               Phichit rolled his eyes, slapped Yuuri’s behind, then bent over the man backwards until he was balanced on Yuuri, legs pointing to the ceiling before dropping open into the splits. Chris groaned, already hard and straining against his too tight jeans.

               Yuuri playfully shoved Phichit’s shoulder once the Thai man was back on his feet. Yuuri then strode over to Victor, pushing his hair back as he began to walk around the chair, one hand brushing over Victor’s shoulder. Once he was completely behind Victor, Yuuri bent at the waist, both arms draped around Victor’s neck and chest, mouth brushing past the silver-haired man’s ear.

               “The contest is to see which of you last longest. We agreed Phichit and I are pretty even when it comes to pole dancing and strip teases. So, it’s up to you two to last against our skills.”

               Victor’s eyes grew wide and he nodded. He chanced a glance over to Chris and saw Phichit in the same position as Yuuri, also whispering in his ear.

               Yuuri and Phichit shared a glance, and Yuuri nodded, motioning for Phichit to go first, already playing with the buttons of Victor’s shirt.

               Phichit walked around to stand in front of Chris, he bent over, teasing the Swiss’s lips with a faint kiss, then slid onto his lap in one smooth motion, slinging one leg over a shoulder, the other around the back of the chair. Chris moaned as Phichit hooked his hands onto his shirt, leaning back slightly before lowering his leg and pressing their torsos together with another teasing kiss. He looked over and nodded at Yuuri, passing turns.

               Yuuri gave a cocky smile and moved to stand to Victor’s side. From there, he hooked a leg over Victor’s opposite shoulder, sliding onto his lap, other leg coming up and over the other shoulder. He hooked his ankles together, and Victor had to remind himself to breathe as he found himself in his favorite place in the world, between Yuuri’s magnificent thighs. His hands ghosted over Yuuri’s hips, ready to grab onto him should he need help not falling as Yuuri slowly leaned back, head just brushing the floor. His hands were placed next to his head, offering stability as he slowly bent one leg, making sure to brush it against Victor’s neck. Victor let out a shaky breath as Yuuri straightened and nodded to Phichit, coming in to tease a kiss across Victor’s jaw.

               Phichit made a show of shaking his head before standing up.

               The two trade off, bending, swerving, twisting, walking around their respective partners. At some point, they think about half way through, Victor and Chris both give up at trying to hold back their moans and gasps, both now sitting on their hands so as to not touch and inadvertently lose the contest.

               Phichit and Yuuri were now panting, and they shared one last, long, knowing look before nodding. With unexpected strength, they managed to turn the chairs with the occupants so Victor and Chris now faced each other. Then Yuuri and Phichit stood between them, cupping each other’s faces in their hands. While the audience had not been silent, the volume of the cheers and jeers doubled as the two kissed, open mouthed and sloppy, all teeth and tongues.

               “That’s cheating!” Yurio shouted from his spot behind Otabek. Otabek just smirked.

               Victor’s mouth dropped open, and looking past the two young men, Yuuri now with Phichit’s legs wrapped around his waist, he saw Chris’s mouth also hung open. As their eyes met, icy blue and sea green, they shared a nod and stood at the same time.

               A hush fell over the club, the song the only noise. They paused and waited for the count of five, building the tension, before the two older men each grabbed a random hand, pulling Yuuri and Phichit apart, and pulled them off the dance floor and out of the club, Yuuri and Phichit laughing the whole time.


End file.
